runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Radiver's Dungeon
Radiver's Dungeon, also called the Slayer Guild, is a series of caverns that contains high level slayer monsters located directly south of Cardiff. Ranging from Airfiends to even White dragons, this is one of the best and most dangerous places to train Slayer on RuneScape. Please be noted that some sections contains multicombat zones, where multiple monsters can team on you and kill you, which is why it is strongly advised to use the Bank before heading into the caves and take the items you wish to loose. Map Roll over the coloured circles to see which monster is located in that section. File:Radivers_dungeon_map.png|center # LEGEND rect 82 213 106 238 Waterfiend rect 111 224 135 249 Holyfiend rect 126 197 150 222 Airfiend rect 145 224 169 249 Earthfiend rect 159 201 182 225 Darkfiend rect 373 216 396 240 Steel dragon rect 335 191 357 214 Iron dragon rect 292 165 314 188 Bronze dragon rect 275 173 291 191 Baby bronze dragon rect 318 196 334 214 Baby iron dragon rect 359 239 375 257 Baby steel dragon rect 344 55 366 77 Mad nymph rect 307 50 329 72 Insane nymph rect 267 47 289 69 Mad elf rect 322 18 344 40 Insane elf rect 258 20 280 42 Crystalline Being rect 195 87 217 109 Dragonite dragon rect 156 56 178 78 Rune dragon rect 118 85 140 107 Barrows dragon rect 156 85 178 107 White dragon rect 151 117 173 139 Adamant dragon rect 178 111 200 132 Grand ork desc none Slayer Guild (First Section) To enter the dungeon, talk to Radiver outside of the guild (once you enter, he will be inside, and vice versa, so people can do Radiver's Assistance). You need 72 Slayer to enter the dungeon, since this is part of the Slayer Guild. Inside the Slayer Guild, there are a couple of attractions. At the center of the guild is the slayer master himself: Radiver offers some of the most dificult slayer tasks in the game. The left wing of the Slayer guild contains a bank, an altar, a small summoning obelisk and the access to a minigame called Slayer Player. On the right wing, the guild has three shops: a Magic Shop, a Shield Shop and a Jewellery Shop. Second Section The second section of the dungeon, and the beginning of the actual dungeons contains the following monsters: *Airfiend *Waterfiend *Pyrefiend *Earthfiend *Icefiend *Holyfiend *Darkfiend Although this room is a multicombat, all monsters in the room are non-aggressive, unless you attack a pyrefiend or icefiend, which will call for one of the warfiends to help them in battle. The room also contains a musician and a few rocks that act as a safe zone from all monsters in the area, which is a good spot to rest and replenish before heading back out to slay. Third Section The third section of the dungeon includes: *Bronze dragon *Baby bronze dragon *Iron dragon *Baby iron dragon *Steel dragon *Baby steel dragon This room is not a multicombat area. Like before, the monsters in here are not aggressive. However, if you do attack one of the metal baby dragons, all metal dragons in the room will become aggressive towards you. Fourth Section The fourth section of the dungeon includes: *Mad nymph *Insane nymph *Mad elf *Insane elf *Crystalline Being Unlike the previous two sections of the dungeon, monsters in this section of the dungeon are aggressive if you are below 102 Combat. Fortunately, this room is single-combat area. Fifth Section The fifth, and the final, section of the dungeon contains following monsters: *Grand Ork *Adamant dragon *Rune dragon *Dragonite dragon *Barrows dragon When entering the fifth section of the dungeon, a randomly chosen monster from these five monsters will appear when the player enters the fifth section of the dungeon and attacks the player. These monsters are non-attackable to the other players, and attempting to fight the door monster will yield the message, "The 'insert monster name here' is not interested in fighting you." The chance of encountering any of these creatures is equal, meaning that it is just as likely to encounter a dragonite dragon as it is to encounter any of the monsters. Insides the room is another room, located in the center, which contains two White dragons. The White Dragon room can only be accessed by using a heated sacred key on the room. The unheated sacred key can be found as a respawn in the room between the fourth and fifth section. The key can be heated with the breath of an Adamant dragon, a Rune dragon, a Dragonite dragon and a Barrows dragon. Once a player has been attacked by each of these dragons while having the key in their inventory, they can then use the key to open the white dragon room door for as many times as they want. If they loose the key, they would have to repeat the process all over again. Music Unlocked *Head Loping - Slayer Guild *Dragonbreath - First to Third sections. *Legend Battle - Fourth to Fifth sections. Trivia *It seems that Radiver, the owner of the dungeon, likes to keep in order with creatures, which is why instead of organized by combat level, he organized them by race. He did leave a few exceptions, though. *Once you superheat the sacred key with the dragons, the entire room will have all their levels reduced to 26 and will stop being aggressive until you re-enter the room or you go through the door. Note that they are non-attackable at this time. Category:Guilds Category:Dungeons